Top Gear
by Trapper44
Summary: AU, Street racing, Ron and kim are part of a team of street racers, Unseen pairing see notes at beguinning of story.
1. Confrontation

Authors note: Hello all this is my first fic although I am not totally unused to writing for a certain universe. I have been a fan of Kim possible since I saw my first episode of it which happened to be Ron Millionaire. Now this fic is going to be somewhat AU and I thought I would take a moment to explain why I have made the changes to the universe I have. The main change is that this is based in Australia, due to me being Australian its what I know and the best thing to write is that which you know. I have based it in my hometown with Middleton as suburb on the north side of town. I realize this will not sit well with some readers but hey this is my fic. Secondly This is not a Kim/Ron fic something else that will turn some of you away immediately, I however thought I would much rather tell you now and explain my reasons instead of waiting until the end of the fic where you would have already decided not to read it and there for not see this. Ron/Kim have been done its canon now. The reasons I like reading fan fiction is to see new and different ideas be that in the form of how a relationship already established started or in a relationship totally different from the show. This however is not going to be a rongo or kigo or ronbon or even a ron/tara fic, this is a pairing I have to yet actually see be done. All will be revealed by chapter 3.

However this is not totally AU, the events of the series up to probably emotion sickness happened as they did in the series and that's where it diverges with Kim and brick being together instead of Ron and Kim. This is mainly a Ron central story so I hope all you other shippers out there for Ron and Kim and so on can forgive me. Please read and review, you can flame me you can praise me or offer constructive criticism all will be taken on board

Disclaimer: If I owned the series there would have been no debate about having a 4th season or a 5th 6th or 7th either.

The black car sat on the side of the road its driver waiting for an sms to arrive. Draped over the passenger seat was a black trench coat with a nokia mobile phone sitting on top of it. The man leaned his head back and sat in silence centering himself as two cars drove past both highly modified, That's when the phone started to vibrate and dimly lit up the cabin of the car to the tune of enter the sandman by metallica. Reaching over he slid open the phone and pressed the button to bring up the message. All it contained was "I60 Mt Nebo 8pm 5g" a number plate, a destination, a time and a prize figure. The man nodded, his support team had come through for him again and this time it was for a race he had been aching for for 7 long years. Turning the key the car sprang to life around him, the purple neon's of his under car kit shone making the car seemingly glide along the road instead of rolling on the 18 inch black rims. The exhaust giving a deep growl before leveling out to a moderate pitch, the center mounted car PC screen lighting the cabin with a dim white light as the driver put the car in first gear and slowly guided the beast onto the road and towards Mt Nebo.

The trip took roughly 20 minutes but before long he was there, already waiting for him were a number of other modified cars including his support team. Wade and Felix in their modified Toyota hiace van getting the required parts ready, Tara was off to the side with her blue and silver Toyota supra rolling a chuppa chup round in her mouth, she had been doing that ever since she had given up smoking and it was starting to grate on his nerves a bit but she was also the best straight line racer in the area and rather then having to potentially take her on they had decided to offer a place on the team and save themselves from a potential loss later down the track. Just as he was pulling up to the hiace a deep red series 7 rx7 came screeching around a corner closely followed by a light gray Mustang. The last member of the team had obviously been out on a run already and was as usual making sure everybody knew it. As the rx7 and mustang both pulled in near by he looked over at his racing partner and best friend as she slid out of the car to collect her winnings from the owner of the mustang, a dejected looking Brick Flagg.

"I told you brick until you get rid of that flutter in 3rd your going to have a hard time keeping up with my Sadie" Kim possible said as she counted the money brick handed to her "but I will give you this, that hunk of junk has potential bring it by the shop next week and we will give it a run on the dyno to see if we can isolate the problem" and with a flutter of her eyelids she turned and headed towards the rest of her team but looked back over her shoulder quickly at brick "Free of charge of coarse." Brick brightened up a bit at the last bit, while he and Kim had dated for a while they were taking a break while she got her business off the ground and until now she had charged him for any work he wanted done. This could mean she was ready to talk about possibly starting out again.

As Kim approached the rest of her team she noticed Rons black 180sx had finally shown up. Running over to the car she knocked on the window and waited for it to wind down. Slowly the dark tinted glass rolled down and rons shaggy head of hair came into view followed by his chocolate eyes and blonde goatee "Hey KP, Wade tell you he finally got me the race? I need to know the road conditions?" Kim looked into his eyes and gave him a glare "No Ron not tonight, its a bad night to be doing a downhill, some stupid newbie blew a fuel line and didn't realize until he dumped half his tank all down the road" Ron opened the door and slowly got out of the car "Kim tonight's it, I may not get another chance like this for years and I want to see the eyes of the guy who punked me see what he created" Ron said as he looked over at Felix and Wade who had rolled tyres and rims out ready to go on the car "Put them on guys and harden the suspension a bit it felt too soft coming up here." Taking Kim to the side he lowered his voice "Kim I know your looking out for me but don't ever question my judgment on a race in front of the others this is my team not yours we agreed on that when we decided to open the shop you handle the business I run the team." Kim nodded slightly but still looked upset causing Ron to bust out one of his special 'Kim grins' to try to cheer her up "hey how about lunch tomorrow you close the shop up and I talk pepe into letting me cook and I will make you a bon diggity lunch?" After living on ramen and coke for for the last 6 months for lunch it sounded like a good idea "sure Ron that would be nice." with that the exchange was said and done and they headed back to the car.

"So wade when is this guy going to get here?" Ron said slipping in behind his mechanic "Its already after 8" when the sound of a very loud blow off valve was heard heading up the road. "I would guess that's the guy now." Wade said as he went about with the last adjustments to the front suspension before starting to bolt on the wheel. Just as the last wheel nut was spun into place a R33 skyline with a dark green paintjob and carbon fiber bonnet pulled up onto the spray painted starting line and switched off. Stepping out of the car was not a guy as Ron had suspected but the athletic and sexy form of shego. Ron's eye started to twitch a little as he headed over towards the starting line and reached for the back of his pants.

Stepping out of the car Shego had looked around and caught the eye of another skyline owner standing not far away and gave him a little wave and a wink when the guys eyes went wide causing Shego to turn and look behind her where the guy was looking, what she came face to face with was the business end of a Glock 40 and behind it a pair of very pissed off looking chocolate brown eyes. 'Where had she seen those eyes before' when she noticed the mane of red hair coming up behind the person holding the pistol, That's when it all clicked together "No way, princess get this nuts partner of yours out of my face" she yelled as Kim reached around gently and placed her hand over the pistol and pushed it down gently "Ron that's not the way to settle this" Taking the pistol from his hand Kim tucked it into the back of her pants as Shego stepped back "What the hell is your problem Stoppable, hell what are you even doing here?" Ron's eyes looked cold "I am the one your here to race."

----Flash back----

Ron was happy, He was 18 had finished school the year before and had just gotten his first car a 1989 ca18 de Silvia. He wanted a turbocharged car but his parents had put a stop to that idea so he went for the next best thing something that looked fast but wasn't. He had heard that Mt gravatt while only small was one of the major meeting points for anyone into cars on a Saturday night and with nothing else major planned had driven from his home in Middleton on the north side of Brisbane down to the mountain. He had wanted Kim to come with him but she had already planned a date with brick which left Ron and Rufus with a night to themselves.

Kim and brick had seemed to be drifting apart a bit lately due to kim's excessive time doing her apprenticeship and Ron was all to glad to stay out of the way so that his best friend and her boyfriend could try to get things sorted between them. So here he was slowly driving up Mt gravatt so as to not risk wrecking his new baby when suddenly from the corner ahead of him a pair of high beams shone directly into his eyes. All he saw was the silhouette of 2 cars heading towards him at high speed. The first one suddenly down shifted and slid around him while the second one slammed on its brakes and locked up the wheels. Ron slammed on his brakes but it was too late the second car hit him head on the force of the hit spinning the car around and into the cliff side. He came to 10 minutes later with the driver of the other car leaning over him trying to check his pulse and the lights and sirens of emergency services arriving on the scene. His mind blocking out the pain he looked down and saw his legs trapped beneath the crushed dash of his car. It took the fire brigade 20 minutes to cut him free and handed over to the ambulance officers when he remembered Rufus had been in the car with him. When the firefighter came back from the car after Ron pleading with him to look for Rufus his face betrayed the bad news before he even opened his mouth "I am sorry son, the dash crushed the center console where he was sitting."

Ron had cried all the way to the hospital before he had had been put to sleep so that the doctors could begin the work on fixing his broken legs. The boy only 2 years older then Ron was charged with street racing and reckless endangerment given a 2 year suspended sentence and his license suspended for 3 years he never again drove a car for the shame he felt was too much, to help himself feel better he sort out Ron and described to him the car that he was racing, A green r33 skyline with a carbon fiber bonnet and no plates. Kim and brick had visited him often as he recuperated and he had one day pulled Kim aside to ask her help. She had gotten out of hero work after leaving high school so that she could pursue her other interests, After spending time with her father at the lab one summer she had discovered she had an aptitude for machines and the inner workings. Ron had hoped her connections in the car world would be able to lead him towards getting some measure of revenge against the other car involved in the race that had led to the accident.

When it turned out that the car had been put into storage he had wade keep an eye on it to see when it was brought out of storage. Everyone Ron asked about the driver had no information, the driver was a mystery. Since that night he had grown an obsession with street racing, in particular down hill drift racing all with the objective to one-day race the green skyline in an attempt to find out who it was. In those 5 years he had become a senior constable in the Queensland police force and had joined the SRT so that he could keep helping people in danger. Kim had completed her apprenticeship and had started specializing in high performance cars and decided to open her own shop, with the website shut down and GJ handling the counter terrorism over the world wade had found himself with time on his hands and had jumped at the chance to work with Kim in her shop as her tuner.

The remains of Kim and Ron's class had gone separate ways; Brick had gone to work for Queensland rail and coached local cricket and AFL teams in his spare time. Tara had gone to work in her father's hotel and had moved onto managing the business when her father was struck with Alzheimer's. Bonnie had kept up with her dancing before being scouted by the Melbourne storm Rugby team to become a cheerleader and had moved out of state and Monique had just dropped off the face of the earth after high school.

The team had formed when Kim decided she would rather be on the streets with Ron rather then waiting to one day find out that he had had an accident the night before while racing. Ron and Felix had been working on his car in secret when Kim had found out what they were doing and insisted that wade and her join them to make sure that the cars were fast but still safe. One night while at a street drag meet they had seen Tara race and it was from there that she had joined the team.

They didn't have a name, they didn't need a name they had become the best and everyone knew them. The underground culture of the scene quickly spread the rumors. Kim and her crew of Felix and Wade at East Coast Customs were the ones you saw if you wanted work done to your car at the best price and with the best quality work, She was also the uphill specialist of the team. Tara the one with the wealth was a girl not to mess with, she had taken over half the hotels in the city by the time she turned 25 and she could make her supra sing in a straight-line race. Ron was the man on a mission, his 180 could decimate the fastest and most tricked out cars on the mountains in a down hill race, only his team knew he was a cop. Outside of his car he was recognizable from his black cloths and trench coat with shaggy blond hair, with a cool and distant attitude towards people from outside of his team.

----Flashback ends----

More notes for people to look at

That's the end of chapter one, I am going to try to do a chapter per night of work but I can't guarantee it's going to happen (depends where I am working that night)

The cars I picked for each character seemed to me to best fit their style and personality,

Brick with his muscle car just seems like a typical American/aussie "Big v8" type guy, Wade and Felix in their modified van just screams out to me "Cool Geeks on board". Tara was always going to be a hard one to pick and I decided to give her the same car as a mate of mine drives a Toyota supra set up purely for straight line racing she always seemed like a straight up person (incidentally this is what my car is currently set up for). Kim had to be given a RX 7 probably one of the best cars for up hill battles which her personality would excel in always pushing herself. Both Shego and Ron were hard to pick, Shego I would say I put in the skyline because here an r33 is not held in much regard as a street racing car but more a mid life crisis car and for her to take one and turn it into a car to be run hard just makes it stand out a lot like her personality. Ron got given my car with a few changes, as I said mine is set up for drags with a auto gearbox instead of a manual and a couple of other things but the down hill racing just seemed more Ron's style more fluid (he always seemed like he was holding back a side of him in the show like that looked at exchange when he takes on the monkey ninjas).


	2. The Race

I own my car and nothing else 

Shego looked at Ron with utter disbelive before bursting into laughter "You Stoppable?" she said wiping tears from her eyes "can you even drive, or are you going to race me on that stupid little scooter of yours?" meanwhile Ron still fuming had been led back to his car by Kim. "Ron you can't do this race, your not thinking straight" Kim said as Ron reached for the car door.

She had seen Ron like this only once before and that time he had almost lost his badge, She had gone to meet him after work finished so they could catch a movie and Ron had been escorting a handcuffed man from a holding cell to an interogation room. He had the exact same look then as he did now, he had bailed on the movie but Kim had later learned from one of his work friends that the handcuffed man was a rapist who after reachng the interogation roon had started to tell Ron about one of his victims in intimate detail during the interogation and Ron had lashed out almost physicaly abusing the man. Ron had never spoken on the incident and Kim wasn't about to confRont him on it either.

"kp this race is happening now more then ever" He said in a flat tone before looking at wade and getting the nod that everything was ready, the roads had been blocked off so there wouldn't be any traffic in the way and the spectators had been moved to the side of the road. As Ron started the car the crowd parted and he flashed a grin at his team "Don't worry the Ron factor has this under control" With that he wound up the window and moved slowly to the starting line.

Sitting in her car Shego turned the key and listened as the engine turned over with no hesitation, Reving the car slightly she pushed the gear stick into first and waited for her opponent to pull up beside her. Hearing the purr of the well tuned engine she looked over and spotted the airbrushing of the 180sx's bonnet roll up next to her. A young man in his early 20 approched both drivers to collect their money before stepping out in fRont of their cars "The race is a down hill event, intentional collision with your oppenents car or flashing of your highbeams will cause you to be disqualified" he looked at both drivers for confirmation "alright then on my count 3" shego started reving her engine more causing the blow off valve to hiss "2" Ron tapped the touchscreen of his car pc and brought up the diagnostic program "1" the young man raised his arm above his head "GO" he yelled lowering his arm.

Shego planted her foot on the accelerator releasing the clutch and took off with a slight spin of the wheels, Ron took off more sedatly comparitivly. This was his home run and he knew it like hte back of his hand, the first 3 corners all came within 100 meters of the start line with the last one being a tight left hairpin. Coming up to speed he slipped the gear shift into second and started to gain on the green skyline as she slowed down at reaching the first corner. Pushing her car into a slight drift around the corner shego straigtened up before almost straight away being confRonted by a right hand corner, spinning her wheel back the other way she over compensated and lost some speed trying to keep control all the while seeing Rons headlights grow more and more in her rear view mirror. Sliding back onto line she hammered her way around the hairpin with a practiced ease that she doubt stoppable could ever hope to match. Looking in her rearview she expected to see Rons 180 head over the edge of the cliff but was shocked to see it pull around the corner in an even tighter drift then the one she pulled off and start to quickly gain on her car.

Back at the top of the mountain a pair of eyes stared out from the darkened interior of a dark purple mitsubishi GTO at the beguinning of the race, Starting the engine caused everyone to look at what was supposedly an empty car. Spinning the car around the driver made off after the 2 racers with a determined look in their eye's.

Shego was having a hard time losing Ron he matched her every drift, she was starting to get the feeling she was being played with. The last 6 corners had been relativly easy though so she wasn't sure, the next 4 however were hairpins one after another and this is where she thought she would find out. Sliding around the first corner she watched as Rons car mimiced her slide exactly before closing another couple of meters over the short straight before the next hairpin.

Ron knew it was time to stop playing with shego and as she went around the next hairpin he reached over and turned off his headlights and followed her, this was the place to take the lead and let he see the racer she had created. Watching from only 3 meters behind her as her tail lights disappeared around the next hairpin Ron grinned and relaxed off the accelerator a bit to slide into the corner and end up facing the edge of the small drop off before once again powering down on the accelerator and launching himself over the drop off onto the straight below before reaching over and turning his lights back on.

Shego was amazed how had he gotten in fRont of her, there was no way he passed her but more so there was no way she was going to lose this race, pressing the button to wind down her window she stuck her arm out the window and lit up her hand in green plasma. Taking aim at the back of Rons car she never noticed the GTO pulling around the last hairpin behind her.

Seeing the green plasma ball building in shegos hand the driver of the gto pulled along side quickly and tapped the sides of the cars together causing shego to jump and release the plasma ball into the air where it sailed up before heading down towards the finishing line and the edges of the pool of petrol that had been left behind before.

Seeing Ron pull away the driver of the gto pushed their car harder to leave shego behind them to regain control of her car. giving their lights a flash the GTO pulled past Ron and headed towards the finishing line leaving the man in a daze and wondering just where the car came from. Thats when he noticed the flames at the finishing line, All but standing on the accelerator he hammered towards the flames and out the other side with only a slight smoldering coming from his wheels.

Sliding the car to a stop at the finishing line shego flung open her car door and headed towards Rons car "Your disqualified stoppable, that bastad in the the gto hit me" Winding down the window a little Ron looked out of the gap "Keep the money shego I don't care all i care about is that this isn't over, we will be racing again." With that he wound up the window and headed out of the area before his team or anyone else could show up.

The next morning found Ron on his was to work in his beat up old ford falcon, pulling into his parking spot at roma street police HQ he grabbed his briefcase off the passanger seat and headed inside flashing his badge and ID to the guard on the way in. Dropping his briefcase on his desk in the squad room he headed towards the small kitchenette and made a pot of coffe and got himself a cup. With that out of the way he started his morning routine of checking active cases and details for any upcoming operations that day. Finding neither he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment. Only a few minutes had passed when he heard several voices coming from the locker and kitchenette area "Ahhh danm stoppable made the coffee again." Sitting up he turned to see constables eddie davies and lance origin heading his way with firm grimiaces set in place "Hey Ron want to come over and help me clean the grime off my roof this weekend, we could use your coffee it would be the cleanest the roof has ever been" Eddie said. It was the standard joke that was made when ever Ron made the coffee in the mornings and by now Ron had learned to ignore it. Lance however looked around making sure the coast was clear before leaning over and whispered to Ron "I hear nebo had some activity out there last night, there didn't happen to be a certain black 180 out there was there?" Ron shook his head and looked innocent "Don't know what your talking about man, I was at home watching clerks." The fact Ron raced was well known among the lower ranks of the SRT department but cops looked after their own and they weren't in the habit of busting one of their best officers so it was kept on the down low from the higher ups. Lance looked sceptical "Yeah whatever man look you know we think you should quit while your ahead, one hoon squad bust and there goes your badge." Ron just shook his head and stood up heading to his locker to check over his gear.

Just after lunch Ron was sitting at his desk going over the files for queenslands ten most wanted and checking up on leads when he was called for over the internal speakers to goto the lobby. Standing up he handed the files to eddie and headed for the elevator. Kim should still be at the shop and if it was something internal they would have just called him on the phone, Stepping out of the elevator he headed for the reception desk staffed by a pretty young blond who Ron had gotten friendly with since she started. she smiled at him and pointed to the far end of the room, turning around he saw the one person at the end and headed towards what was obviously a female from the miniskit and top "I am senior constable Ron stoppable you asked for me?" Ron said to the woman as he approched. Putting down the magazine she was reading the woman looked up and smiled "Hey Ron long time no see" Monique said.

Authors Notes I don't know if this chapter is shorter longer or the same as the first chapter, but to me it seemed a bit rushed along and i may do a rewrite on it after i wake up today, i finished this at just before 3am in the morning after already being at work since 7 and my brain just couldn't see anything wRong with it. Like i said in the last chapter flame me praise me or offer constructive critasizm all well be taken on board. hope to have the next chapter done by monday my time (sunday in the us) just a couple of things tho The SRT is Special Responce Team queensland police swat for lack of a better example except more specilised, unlike US teams they only handle things along the lines of hostage situations or high risk busts, i have modified their set up a bit here to make it easier to write but when an officer is not activly doing a operation with SRT they are standard police officers handleing all sorts of different things. The hoon squad is the street slang for the police's hooning task force, they have been known to use alot of underhanded tactics like useing undercover cars (specificaly high performance cars) to try to goad people into racing them then pulling them over. I nicked some elements from inital d eps too. So please R and R and i hope you are all enjoying this so far.


End file.
